OVERALL ? ABSTRACT Oklahoma currently ranks 7th highest among all states for cancer mortality rates, and 2nd in cancer incidence and mortality rates among the 15 states currently without an NCI-designated cancer center. To address this cancer burden, the State passed bipartisan-supported legislation in 2001, directing the University of Oklahoma to create an academic cancer center that would provide statewide leadership in cancer education, prevention, treatment and research. Acting on this mandate, the University established the Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC), a matrix-based academic cancer center with a mission of reducing the burden of cancer in Oklahoma, a catchment area underserved by NCI-designated cancer centers. An essential partner in advancing this mission is the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF), the SCC's proposed consortium partner. Under the leadership of Robert Mannel, MD, who was appointed Director in 2006, the SCC has secured institutional and other commitments totaling $383.7 million of state, university and philanthropic dollars over the past ten years, which have been used to recruit new cancer researchers and oncology physicians, add new physical space, and develop formal research programs and new shared resources. The level of support for the SCC constitutes the largest public ? private biomedical initiative ever launched in the State and has resulted in an academic cancer center that has achieved the following benchmarks during the reporting period (CY2016): ? $18,371,115 in overall funding base (peer-reviewed, cancer-relevant) (direct costs). ? $8,981,794 in NCI research and training funding (direct costs). ? $34,234,985 in total funding (direct costs). ? 96 full and associate members, representing 32 different academic departments. ? 278,609 sf. of total physical space (research, clinical, administrative). ? $33.1 million in annual discretionary funds under the control of the SCC Director. ? 2,727 newly diagnosed and treated patients, with 612 enrollments on interventional treatment trials. The SCC has developed an organizational structure and environment designed to promote transdisciplinary, team-based science, move ideas along the translational continuum and stimulate research that impacts the SCC catchment area. This structure includes three formal research programs: Preclinical Translational Cancer Research (PTCR), Gynecologic Cancers (GC) and Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC). SCC member research is supported by four formal shared resource facilities: Biostatistics and Research Design, Molecular Biology and Cytometry Research, Tissue Pathology and Mobile Health Technology. Centralized Clinical Protocol and Data Management, Data and Safety Monitoring, and Protocol Review and Monitoring functions oversee and support the SCC's robust clinical trials program.